thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Hiroki
Hiroki Takeshi 樹武, was the former captain of the hachibantai '' (8th division). His lieutenant at the time was Sakura Suzuki. He was sent to lead the investigation of Akujin. The last time he was seen, he was engaged in a battle with six of Akujins vizards. He is currently presumed to be dead. Appearance Hiroki Takeshi has long black hair which is always tied in a samurai-style ponytail. He is always seen with a smile on his face. Unlike most captains, he wears his own personally designed outfit , Even his captain haori looks entirely different. It is in the form of a white cloak with pointed collars. He always carries a cane sword which is his zanpakuto in its sealed form. Without his cloak he looks extremely muscular. Personality History Takeshi's parents worked for an organization that opposed the soul society. Due to this his entire family was killed but he was safely hidden by his mother before she died. He was found by the senior shinigami captain of the 8th division at the time who led the mission and raised him but forbade shinigami from ever speaking of it. At the age of six he started being trained in Kempo and flash step by his new father. By 12 he was sent to the Shinō Academy where he discovered the name of his zanpakuto. He was invited to join a group of "talented shinigami students" who were sent on missions which were equivalent to those given seated officer. Some members of the group were killed each time to a point where Takeshi and his friend were the only survivors yet they suceeded in all their missions until one day his friend dissapeared. Back in school he spent more time chasing women to distract himself from the loneliness. He did always practice his swordsmanship . Years after his shikai discovery he discovered the truth of his family and confronted his "father" who admitted that it was true. Takeshi , overwhelmed with rage and sadness attacked the captain who easily defeated him without releasing his zanpakuto. He told Takeshi to try again after he has become stronger. He left the academy to train on his own in a faraway forest for decades. He returned and went to confront his father by challenging him to a duel. Takeshi was asked to come with the Captain to a location far from the serieti. when they got there, the captain warned Takeshi that he wouldnot hold back this time. Takeshi smiled and attacked. as the fight prolonged, Takeshi forced him to release his shikai with out releasing his. Takeshi later on he realeased his and still fought on par with his enemy. Takeshi, getting arrogant started to make fun of his father who angrily released his bankai with which he beat Takeshi mercilessly . As his father was criticizing him for still not raising up to expectations he mumbled to himself about not wanting to use "It" on such an unworthy man. As the man stared at him, Takeshi unleashed his bankai which he used Chou-shukuchi followed by "Ha-ken no Banshi, slicing the man with a lethal blow before he could react. In his dying breath, his father said "Even though i didn't think much of you as a son i am actually proud to have been deafeated by you. you are now the cap..." He died unable to finish his sentence but members of the squad who witnessed the fight acknowledged him as the new captain of the squad Plot to be filled as the role-play progresses Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' At a very tender age he was forced to start training so when he grew up he became unrivaled in Zanjutsu .And after his defeat he trained to surpass all who were above him. *'Master Scythe Wielder:' After he fled Takeshi masted Zanjutsu and also Nadegiri surpassing all in the usage of a scythe. Terrifying Spiritual Pressure: Even as a new born baby, Takeshi's spiritual pressure could be sensed by the senior captain of the eight squad. As he grew up his spiritual pressure was so intense that it could freeze a seated officer in his or her tracks. he has to wear the cloak to suppress his spiritual pressure. Kidō knowledge::Even though he knows level 90+ kido by heart he needs incantations due to lack of practice. And sometimes those even fail as well. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: From decades of nothing but training and fighting, Takeshi acquired an extremely muscular body. He was once seen destroying an Adjucha without his weapon Flash Steps Master: since he was trained at a young age by a senior captain who was a master of flash step, he developed quite fast. His flash step is said to rival the best captain in soul society. He is one of the few captains who has mastered Utsusemi. Mostly all those who witnessed this were his enemies and they never lived to tell of it. Advanced Speed, Agility & reflexes: Naturally his speed is quite enviable even among the captains. When his zanpakuto is released his Zanpakuto Raikou-Hitokiri (lightning assassin) takes the form of a semi-double bladed scythe with with lightning crackling around it. *'Shikai': Triggered by the release command, "Dageki"(Strike). When releasing his zanpakuto, he throws his zanpakuto into the sky. Without looking he raises his left hand and points at the sword spinning in the air with his index and middle finger. when he does that lightning emits from his fingertips and hits the zanpakuto, changing its form into a scythe. After that it drops and he catches it by the pole with one hand and swings it diagonally to the left. **'Shikai Special Ability:' Tenbatsu no Raiden(devine punishment of lightning) When using this technique he forced his reiatsu into the scythe and releases it by swinging it. The attack looks like a yellow towering wave of lightning. this lightning is connected to Takeshi breaks when Takeshi wishes. When separated from his scythe he can use the lightning connection to pull it back into his hands. ***'Ha-ken no Banshi'(hook of certain death)this move usually follows Shukuchi. This techniques is similar to Senka He appears behind an enemy and chokes the enemy with one hand and with the other he hooks the blade of his scythe around the torso of his enemy then pulls ripping the enemy into two. On other occasions he doesn't choke the opponent especially if they are at their full strenght. when defending from an attack he mormally spins his scythe rapidly. this creates a circular shield of electricity which neutralizes or deflects really powerful attacks.This technique's name hasnt been mentioned. Bankai:'Hisanikazuchikami(literally means the flying thundergod)*/When releasing the bankai He gets into a crouching stance like he is ready to run. then he places his right palm on the ground. then with his left hand he raises his scythe and spins it as he commands.In the bankai stage his clothing changes into a black armor with a black cape with red inside **'Bankai Special Ability: Unlike other zanpakuto's, Hisanikazuchikami has two forms. In the first Hisanikazuchikami remains the same but the lightning force increases vastly. in the second it takes the form of a kusarigama with red blades.All his shikai abilities can also be used in bankai as well at an augmented state ***'Chou-Shukuchi'(super-sukuchi)While using the scythe bankai form Takeshi uses this technique to suddenly appear behind an enemy before doing his signature killing technique. when he does this move in bankai form, he forces electric currents into his enemies which paralizes them for a few seconds. he kills the opponents before they sense him or get to react. Raikou-Hitokiri nibantaira (lightning assassin second level) Kusari-gama form: No one has ever seen this form except his leutennant and the captain commander. Trivia -His cloak is heavy enough to crush a standard shinigami student. -it is also meant to suppress his spiritual pressure, speed and brute strength. -A video of him in action without releasing his zanpakuto: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFV03UD1lFg&feature=related . -When fighting along with his lieutenant Taheshi's powers are augmented beyond belief. -He has never won a single argument with his lieutenant. -Theme songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_UXXSQbmp8&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVancxY8E3A Quotes weakling. you waste my time. -tilts his head- Hmph. Your kind really pisses me off to no end. -yawns-Sakura. take care of the paper work for me will you.-closes his eyes and falls a sleep- -Run you fool. return to the serietei!!!!!.